worldofmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Blade Records
Metal Blade Records is a record label which was founded by Brian Slagel in 1982. The U.S. corporate office for Metal Blade is located in Agoura Hills, California. It also has offices in Germany, Japan, Canada, and the UK. The label is distributed in the U.S. by Sony BMG Music Entertainment/RED Distribution. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Records in the United States from 1988 to 1993. Artists Current * 3 * Abiotic * The Absence * Across The Sun * Aeon * Allegaeon * Amon Amarth * Anima * Arch/Matheos * Armored Saint * As I Lay Dying * As You Drown * Austrian Death Machine * Autumn * Barn Burner * Battlecross * Behemoth * Believer * Between the Buried and Me * Beverly Hellfire * Beyond the Sixth Seal * Bison B.C. * Bitch * The Black Dahlia Murder * Bolt Thrower * Born from Pain * Brain Drill * Brainstorm * Cannibal Corpse * Cataract * Cattle Decapitation * Charred Walls of the Damned * Dawn of Ashes * Desaster * The Devil's Blood * Dew-Scented * Disillusion * Don Jamieson * Facebreaker * Evergreen Terrace * Falconer * Fleshcrawl * Fleshwrought * Goatwhore * God Dethroned * Gwar * Gypsyhawk * Hail of Bullets * Hammers of Misfortune * Hate Eternal * House of Heavy * In Solitude * Intensus * Jim Florentine * Job for a Cowboy * King Diamond * King Of Asgard * Lay Down Rotten * Lazarus A.D. * Lightning Swords of Death * Lizzy Borden * Malefice * Mercyful Fate * Neaera * Negligence * The Ocean Collective * One-Way Mirror * OSI * Overcast * Paths of Possession * Pentagram * Primordial * Psyopus * Razor of Occam * The Red Chord * Rivers Of Nihil * Rose Funeral * Shai Hulud * Sister * Six Feet Under * Skyforger * Soilent Green * System Divide * Thomas Giles * Transatlantic * Týr * Unearth * Vomitory * Whitechapel Former *A Love Ends Suicide (Disbanded 2006) *Aeternam (Active) *Aletheian *Anacrusis (Active) *Ancient (Active) *Anterior (Disbanded 2012) *Anvil (Active)` *Angel Witch *Angel Blake (Active, with Dynamic Arts Records) *The Arcane Order *John Arch (Inactive) *Artch (Active) *Beyond the Embrace (Inactive) *Bitter End (Disbanded 1992) *Callenish Circle (Disbanded 2007) *Cellador *Chemlab (Active) *Cradle of Filth (Active, with Peaceville Records) *The Crimson Armada (Disbanded 2012) *The Crown (Disbanded 2004, Reformed in 2009) *Dance Club Massacre *Dark Funeral *Darkness Dynamite *Demiricous (Active) *Diabulus in Musica *Dr Know (Active) *Dirty Rotten Imbeciles (Active) *Eidolon (On-hold) *Enthroned *Epicurean *Eryn Non Dae *Fate (Disbanded 2009) *Fates Warning (Active, InsideOut Music) *Forever in Terror (Active, Independent) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Active, Driven Music Group) *Fragments of Unbecoming *Fueled by Fire (Active) *Galactic Cowboys (Disbanded 2000) *Gaza *Goo Goo Dolls (Active, with Warner Bros. Records) *Hatchet *Hecate Enthroned *Helstar (Active, with AFM Records) *Hirax (Active, with Black Devil Records) *I Killed the Prom Queen (On Hiatus) *If Hope Dies *Impious *In Battle (Active, with Nocturnal Art Production/Candlelight Records) *In Ruins (Inactive) *Incapacity (Active, with RAHW Productions) *Into the Moat *King's X (Active, with InsideOut Music) *Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (Disbanded 2010) *Liege Lord (Disbanded 1990) *Lord Belial (Disbanded) *Loss For Words (Inactive) *Manowar (Active, with Magic Circle Music) *Machinemade God (Disbanded 2008) *The Mentors (Active) *Metallica (Active, with Elektra Records now with Warner Bros. records) and later left Warner bros. in 2008 *Molotov Solution (Disbanded 2012) *Mourn Thy Passing (Disbanded 1996) *Omen (Active, with DSN Music) *Phoenix Mourning (Disbanded 2008) *Powerwolf (Active, now signed to Napalm Records) *Ravage *The Red Death *Rigor Mortis *The Rotted *Those Who Lie Beneath (Active) *Sacred Reich (Active, with Hollywood Records) *Sacrifice (active) *Shining Fury (Active, Independent) *Since the Flood (Disbanded 2008) *Slayer (Active, with American Recordings/Sony Music Entertainment) *Sonic Reign *Spock's Beard (Active, Independent) *Starwood (Status Unknown) *Symphorce (Disbanded 2011) *Tactics (Disbanded 1993) *Talas (Inactive) *This Ending *Thought Industry *Torchbearer (Active, with Vic Records) *Torture Killer (Active, with Dynamic Art Records) *Tourniquet, (Active, with Pathogenic Records) *Trigger the Bloodshed *Trouble (Active, with Century Media) *Vader (Active, with Nuclear Blast) *Voivod (Active, with Relapse Records) *Winter Solstice (Disbanded 2006) *Woe of Tyrants *Yob (Active, with Profound Lore Records) Category:Labels